Time Triplets
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: When Tails requires the DNA of Sonic, Shadow and Silver to make the Torpedo fly faster, he finds out that they are brothers, almost triplets. Then Eggman puts a plan that effects the Past, Present and Future into action. Now the three brothers must work together to save all 3 timelines. But will things stay the same between them?
1. Chapter 1: The Only Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, SEGA does. Please note that it will take me some time to update this story with a new chapter, because I do have a busy life. Here's the first Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Only Way

On a planet called Earth, two hedgehogs lived deep in a forest, peacefully with their 3 sons. They had been born so close together, that they turned out to be fraternal triplets. And all of them were 2. One was blue, with emerald-green eyes, which was very similar to the father. The second was black, who had bright, red eyes. He was a little grumpier than the other two, but the parents knew that meant he would grow up to be a strong hedgehog. The last was silver, and his quills were a bit larger than the other two. His eyes were an amber color. The parent's names were Jules and Bernadette. Their kids were named Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Sonic was named after Jules's father, who had a need for speed. Shadow's name came from how he seemed to isolate himself from Sonic and Silver a lot, and always disappeared. It was hard to some up with a name for Silver. They finally settled on Silver, because his white-grey fur, almost gave off a silvery glimmer.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They looked out the window and saw a man who was kind of shaped like an egg, had a huge orange mustache and wearing a big red jacket and blue round glasses, flying around and setting fire to the forest with his robot. The parents didn't think they just grabbed the triplets, who were crying, and started running. They both were very fast. But the moment they left the house, the robots arm shot out, and landed in front of the two hedgehogs. They looked up and saw the man hovering over them.

"Ahh, Jules. I finally found you and your children. And after I've been hunting you for so long. Now kindly hand them over." the man said. Jules handed Sonic to Bernadette, whispered "You know what to do", and faced the man as Bernadette ran off.

"So Eggman, you want my kids? You'll have to go through me!" Jules yelled at the man in the pod. The man, Eggman, laughed.

"If that's what you want, so be it" Eggman said, as robots flew from the sky. Jules got into a fighting stance, hoping his wife would make it in time.

Bernadette ran all the way down to a lab, where a brown fox was waiting.

"So it has come to this?" the fox asked Bernadette. Just then, an explosion came from the forest.

"Yes Amadeus." Bernadette told the fox. "It's the only way to keep them safe. Eggman has tried for too long to get them. We have no alternative." Amadeus motioned for her to follow him. She was brought to a machine that had two platforms. She put Shadow on the first and Silver on the second. She gave Sonic to Amadeus.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked Amadeus. "Absolutely." he replied. Shadow will be sent to the past and Silver to the future. "But I can't guarantee their safety there." he added. Bernadette started crying as she kiss all three of her sons, said "I love you all. Become the strongest hedgehogs the world will ever know." and ran back to the house. Amadeus pushed a button and Shadow and Silver were gone in a flash. Amadeus brought Sonic outside, put him under a tree and patted him on the head saying "Don't worry Sonic. Someday, you will see your brothers again." and ran off, but not before destroying the machine.

Little did the hedgehogs and fix know, was that Shadow would go to become an experiment, Silver would develop telekinesis, and Sonic would go on to saving the world multiple times. And that the 3 would meet up again, not knowing that they were related, and that they'd have to go back to the timelines they were sent to, to prevent the world from ending again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Hey guys**

**I can't believe I got 5 followers and 5 favorites on the first day. And I keep getting more and more. I am so thankful to the reviewers as well. Thanks to all these people.**

**LovesAnimations1998, jodiegingersharp, Lord Kelvin, mormar1, The Chuckinator, Aj the human, KuraiFlame16, Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou, MareeXD, Rock D the hedgehog, Shadow7104 and soniclover3**

**I really appreciate this! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dream

Tails jumped out of bed when he heard Sonic yell. He rushed up stares, and burst through the door to see the blue hedgehog, sitting up in his bed, sweat sliding down his skin and his eyes wide and scared. Tails ran up to Sonic, and shook him to knock him out of his trance.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't say anything, he just nodded slowly. The young fox held Sonic's hand, brought him out to the living room, sat him down on the couch, and waited for Sonic to calm down.

Sonic had been having the same dream for a while. It had been almost 3 weeks. And every night, the same dream kept coming up.

In the dream, Sonic would be in his house, running around the table as fast as he could. He would then hear the forest being set on fire, and the laughs of his nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He then would feel someone grab him, and bring him out of the house. Then Eggman would hover in front of the person, and ask for him. The person handed him over to someone else, and stayed behind, while the other person ran as fast as he or she could. Sonic then saw him and the person approach a fox, who would take him, while the person ran back to the house. Sonic was then placed next to a tree, and told it would be alright. The next morning, he ran back to his house to find it burned down, and would see the bodies of the people who attempted to save him. His parents.

"Why does this keep happening Tails?" Sonic asked his younger brother, his voice being a little shaky. "Why do I have to dream about one of the worst times in my life? IT JUST NOT FAIR!" Sonic yelled, and burst into tears. Tails rarely saw Sonic cry, so he knew he had to be really upset about this.

"I don't know Sonic. It's just a nightmare. I'm sure that they will go away soon." Tails said, trying to comfort the speed demon. Sonic just glared at him.

"That's what you said last time. And they still haven't gone away." he said. Sonic stood up, walked out the door and looked out at the moon. His younger brother came out beside him. "There was something different about this time." Sonic said after a while. Tails looked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, curiously.

"It felt like...it felt like I wasn't alone." Sonic said, as if he was trying to remember his dream. "I'm not sure...but it felt like I wasn't the only one who my parents brought out of the house." Tails was startled by this.

"You mean there was someone in the house with you?" Tails said.

"Maybe...or..." Sonic hesitated.

"What, what, what is it?!" Tails persisted.

"I think it was another kid. Maybe a sibling that I don't know about." Sonic finished. Both Sonic and Tails just stood there, in silence, until Tails finally broke it.

"If you do have a sibling you don't know about Sonic, unless you know who they are, you don't need to worry about him or her" Tails said, patting the blue hedgehog on the back. "If you do meet him or her someday, then you can care for them, protect them, and make sure that you never get separated again". This made Sonic brighten up a little.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said, rubbing the little fox on the head, and then hugging him. As they both went back inside, and headed for their rooms, Tails couldn't help but wonder.

"The only people out there that I think could be a sibling of Sonic's, would be Shadow or Silver. But Shadow is a creation, and Silver is from the future. So I guess we'll never know." Tails thought, before crawling into his bed, and falling asleep.

But Tails was wrong. Little did he know that Shadow and Silver were never born in the Past and Future. And he also didn't know that they both were having the exact same dream. And that something all three hedgehogs didn't know, was about to be revealed very soon.

**Note to my readers: I won't be able to post for a while, so don't get impatient, please. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD **


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Revealed

**Hey guys**

**Sorry about the long update. I've been thinking ahead of the story for ideas and I haven't been super motivated to continue it. But now I have it back and I'll try to update faster from now on.**

**Best Of Luck!**

**ThaRebelHunter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finally Revealed

It was noon the next day and Eggman had already decided to begin his next plan. This time, Sonic required the help of Shadow and Silver. As Shadow used Chaos Control to fight the robots and Silver used his telekinesis, Sonic went to face off against Eggman's new robot, The EggCamo. It resembled a giant chameleon. Sonic smirked.

"Wow Egghead, I've seen you make some stupid inventions, but this is one of the stupidest so far!" Sonic mocked. Eggman's face went red from anger.

"You pesky rat! You'll see what this new robot can do!" Eggman yelled. He revved his robot up and then the fight began.

The robot jumped into the air, attempting to land on Sonic. The speed demon dodged it easily, and homing attacked the legs. The robot fell for a second, giving Sonic enough time to start attacking Eggman's pod. Suddenly, the robot was gone. Sonic looked around, wondering what had happened to it. Then, he was flying backwards, right into a phone booth. He looked up to see the robot in front of him and Eggman laughing.

"Not so stupid now, is it Sonic?" Eggman mocked. The robot disappeared again. This time, Sonic felt something latch itself to him. The robot's tongue had shot out and stuck to Sonic. And then he was being dragged right into the open mouth of the robot. Just before Sonic was all the way in, he heard Shadow yell "Chaos Spear!"

A glowing spear shot out from where Shadow was, cutting the tongue in half. Eggman screamed in frustration. He almost had defeated Sonic and Shadow had just ruined everything.

The robot picked up giant pieces of rubble in its front feet and threw them with all its might at Sonic and Shadow. Just before they landed on them, a turquoise light surrounded them. Silver had finally defeated his share of robots and had come just in time to stop the robots. Eggman, now completely furious, started beating on his controls.

Sonic took this chance to consistently attack Eggman's pod until it broke. Eggman was sent flying as the machine exploded. As a huge mushroom cloud floated into the air, Sonic, Shadow and Silver all ran away, with minor injuries.

_Back at Sonic's house_

"You guys really don't mind?" Tails asked. When the three hedgehogs got back, the young fox came bounding in, saw their injuries and asked if he could take blood samples from each of them before they cleaned them. He wanted to use the DNA of all three special hedgehogs, to upgrade the Torpedo, mainly making it faster.

"Yea buddy, no problem." Sonic said

"If it helps." Silver added.

Shadow just stood in the corner and nodded in agreement. Excitedly, Tails took the samples and hurried of into the garage.

Sonic went into the kitchen and started making himself a chili dog. Shadow rolled his eyes at this. Sonic would always make chili dogs after he'd fight Eggman. Silver, on the other hand, made himself one as well.

"So Shadow" Sonic said, as he ate his chili dog.

"How is it that you go from working with Eggman, to kicking his ass?"

Shadow just glared at Sonic.

"You know full well that I only worked for him because he woke me from my 50 year slumber. And don't forget that I lost my memory and was trying to get it back, by working with you." Shadow spat. Silver just looked uncomfortable.

"Guys can we please not start a rumble here and now," Silver said.

"In case you both haven't noticed, we kinda just got back from one," Sonic shrugged and turned on the TV. Shadow leaned against the wall, staring at the window. Sonic gave a big yawn and stretch out on the couch.

"Not sleeping are we?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"The great Sonic think he needs to stay up at night, waiting for Eggman to show up with his new plan?" Sonic ignored this remark.

"Nah, just having the same stupid nightmare over and over." Sonic sighed, as he watched the news. Silver looked at him weirdly.

"Really?" he said, finishing his chili dog.

"So have I. And it's getting really annoying."

Shadow stopped leaning against the wall and stared at the two hedgehogs.

"Weirdly enough, so have I." Shadow said, in a weird way, like he was trying to figure something out. Sonic shut off the TV and turned to face the other two.

"My dream is the night my parents die." Sonic said and launched into a full description of the nightmare. When he finished, both Shadow and Silver looked at him, astonished.

"That's the same as mine," they both said at the exact same time. As the three hedgehogs stared at each other in wonder, Tails came bolting in, his laptop in his hands.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked, suddenly alert. Tails was panting and looked a little panicked.

"Well...I was checking your DNA...to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with it..."Tails said, through panted breath.

"And when I came up with the results...you guys just have to see this!" he finished. The three hedgehogs followed Tails into the kitchen. The young fox flipped open his laptop and pressed the space bar.

A system came up that Tails had used to analyze their DNA. Three rectangles showed Sonic's, Shadow's and Silver's DNA.

"What the hell?" Silver murmured, looking at the screen like he couldn't believe his eyes.

The pictures of the DNA looked almost the same, pretty much identical. It was as if the three hedgehogs shared DNA.

"Our DNA...there are way too many similarities." Sonic said, in a strained voice.

"This means that..." Shadow said, starting to put two and two together. Tails nodded slowly.

"It means...you guys are brothers." Tails concluded.


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic's Rage

**Hey guys,**

**So there is one issue about my story. I need to know who Silver fights in the future. I'm not saying why but I need ideas. He can't fight Iblis since that timeline changed. So here's what I'm asking.**

**If you leave a review of who you think Silver should fight in the future and I like it, I'll use that idea and put your name on the next chapter as the winner. Also I will Favorite you and read one of your stories. If you don't have any, that's okay your name will still go up and I'll Favorite you.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**ThaRebelHunter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sonic's Rage

Everyone just stood there in silence, lost in their own shock. Silver was the first to speak.

"No." he said, smiling as if Tails was trying to prank them.

"No, no, no. There's no way that's possible Tails. You nearly had us there." Sonic turned around and looked Silver, his brother, straight in the face.

"I know Tails very well Silver. He's not kidding. This isn't a joke." Sonic said, trying to keep his voice normal, even though he was freaking out inside. Silver's smile faded and he started pacing his hands on his head.

"But it's...it's not possible!" Silver yelled.

"Shadow was made 50 years ago and I was born who knows how long into the future. So it's...it's not possible." Tails looked at Silver in shocked.

"Why is this suck a big deal to you Silver?" Tails asked. Silver glared at Tails.

"If we had the same parents and those parents are most likely the ones that were supposedly Sonic's that means that my parents are dead. I was told that mine were from the future, they were great people and that they died bravely. Well now I know my parents actually died from Eggman! That's not brave! That's just pathetic and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic roared, whipping to face Silver. Silver froze, looking at Sonic in fright. Tails was terrified and even Shadow took a step back.

"Just shut up about our parents Silver!" Sonic spat, eyes flaring.

"Not only are you bad-mouthing your parents, your bad-mouthing mine! They died trying to save us! They fought greatly against Eggman before they were killed! Remember that dream? The one we all had?" Silver nodded slowly.

"Well, in the dream, I was taken away from Eggman by our mother. She brought me to someone and ran back to go help dad. I was placed under a tree and woke up the next morning to find them dead. But the last time, I felt like there were others with me. The others were you guys! They saved you that night too. I don't know what happened to you two. It will all make sense one day. But what you were told was the truth, except for the future part. So don't go ranting on saying our parents sucked! If anything, they were the heroes of Earth before I grew up and started fighting Eggman! I'm as shocked as you are. Just...don't go saying stuff like that!" Sonic finished his face completely red.

Silver unfroze and hung his head.

"Sorry" he said, simply.

Shadow didn't say anything; he just walked out the door. Silver left shortly after. He needed his space to think about what he'd learned and what Sonic had said. Sonic and Tails just stood there for a while in complete silence, until Tails broke it.

"So...what now?" Tails asked, as if he thought Sonic would know. Sonic started walking away towards his room. He stopped at the doorway.

"I don't know. I guess we have to learn and live with it. But I'm thinking we'll all need to stay away for a while. Until then...just leave me alone." Sonic's voice broke and he ran upstairs.

Tails knew never to make Sonic mad. Sonic got scary when he did. And Tails knew how to make Sonic get mad. Don't talk to Sonic about his mess-ups, don't steal his chilidog, and never, ever make fun of or insult Sonic's parents. So when he heard Silver get upset and rant about how bad Sonic's...or their parents were, he knew Sonic was gonna lose it.

After Sonic got mad, he'd lock himself in his room or go for a run. And Tails would leave him alone for a couple days, because Sonic took a while to calm down. But Tails knew this was a big one. And he also knew that he wouldn't see Sonic for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a survey on my profile regarding one of my other stories. I need more votes on it, so please go check it out. And remember; Silver's enemy contest.**

**Thanks XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Want To Help

**Quick Message before the chapter starts**

**I'm in school now, so updating my stories might get a little hard.**

**Also, the "Silver's Villain" contest is still open. I don't care what your idea is like. You can even make up your own character if you want. Details are in the previous chapter. And I will inform you when the contest is over.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just Want To Help

"It's been two weeks. I didn't think it would be this bad." Tails sighed.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles had gathered on Angel Island to discuss what had happened between the three hedgehogs. They had originally wanted to talk in Tails house, but Knuckles, being as stubborn as he was, refused to leave the Master Emeralds side, thinking that Eggman was going to plan something soon. So Tails had to fly Amy and himself to Angel Island to meet up with him.

"Well, do you blame them?" Knuckles exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"They just got the news that they're related. And think about their history. Sonic and Shadow have fought for a long while. Silver only showed up because Eggman NEGA came to the past. And remember...he was told that his parents were amazing and had powers too. Now that his true parents were revealed, it also probably means he wasn't born with his powers. That he wasn't born special like Sonic. He was made special like Shadow."

Amy sat there in silence thinking of his lover. She suddenly stood up.

"We have to find them!" Amy said, firmly. Knuckles looked at her with a quizzical look. Tails, however, smiled.

"Yea! Let's do it!" Tails said happily. Knuckles on the other hand, shook his head.

"Guys come on! Why do we need to bug them?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Because, if we need to know why this hurts so much for all of them. I thought it would be great to know that you have siblings. Heck, for Shadow, it's good to know that you were born, not made. We just need to know." Tails explained. Knuckles nodded, understanding and stood up.

"Right!" Amy said excitedly.

"Tails you go talk to Sonic. You are his best friend after all. I'll talk to Silver. And that leaves Shadow with Knuckles. Agreed?" Both Tails and Knuckles nodded. Tails and Amy ran to the Torpedo, with Knuckles not far behind them.

_A little while later, with Knuckles_

It had been over an hour and Knuckles couldn't find Shadow anywhere. Not surprising, seeing as Shadow tended to just pop out of nowhere. Knuckles eventually decided to go to G.U.N and ask if they had seen Shadow.

"You need to tell me where he is. It's very urgent!" Knuckles persisted, after the clerk at the front desk refused to give away Shadow's whereabouts. The clerk shrugged her shoulders.

"We're not supposed to give away locations of our agents, unless it's extremely important. Is this extremely important?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised at Knuckles. A vein pulsed in Knuckles's forehead and was about to start shouting, when the desk phone rang. The clerk answered it.

"Yes?" she barked into the phone. She nodded slowly, put the phone back and turned to Knuckles.

"You'll be pleased to know that Agent Shadow is done his mission and will be back in about 10 minutes." she said, with a small smile. Knuckles calmed down and stood outside, waiting for Shadow. When he arrived, he took one long look at Knuckles...and took off.

"Shadow!" Knuckles yelled, pelting after him. It was hard keeping up with Shadow. He obviously had a Chaos Emerald, as he was using Chaos Control to teleport from place to place. Knuckles moved fast enough to keep up and catch glimpses of Shadow as he vanished again and again.

"Shadow! I just want to help!" Knuckles cried, desperate to get Shadow to stop. He chased Shadow all the way to the forest. He eventually caught up to him in a clearing. Shadow was facing him and Knuckles could see the annoyed look on Shadow's face.

"When a guy runs away Knuckles, it means they don't want to be followed!" Shadow spat. He turned to leave, but Knuckles words stopped him.

"Why?" Knuckles said, simply. Shadow froze.

"What?"

"Why? Why are you so upset about this? If anything, I thought you'd be thrilled to know that you were born, not made. So why does this make you so upset?" There was a long silence. Then, to Knuckles astonishment, Shadow began to cry.

"You just don't understand!" Shadow sobbed, falling to his knees. Knuckles walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't Shadow. So let me help. Please..." Knuckles said, not sure how to comfort Shadow.

"So why are you so upset?" Knuckles said, gently. Shadow whipped away his tears and started to explain in a shaky voice.

"It's about Maria." Shadow said.

"And my parents. I know I should be happy that I wasn't a lab experiment. But what hurts is that if I hadn't been sent to the past, Maria might still be alive. I feel guilty about her death all the time. Because...she sacrificed herself to save me." Shadow tried to stand, but Knuckles held him down so that he wouldn't stress himself more as he continued.

"My parents sacrificed themselves to save me and my brothers. And how did I repay them? By working for their killer. By attempting to kill Sonic multiple times. I even fought Silver once. It's just too much to think what they would have thought of me if they were still alive and saw what I'd done." Shadow finished. Knuckles thought about what Shadow had said and replied.

"They'd be very proud of you." Knuckles said, firmly. Shadow look at him, surprised.

"Think about this Shadow. You didn't know that you were related to Sonic and Silver. And even though you fought Sonic, you've helped save the world multiple times. What about the time you stopped the ARK crashing into Earth? What about the time you defeated Black Doom? What about the time you worked together with your brothers and defeated Solaris? You've done so much to make up for all the bad stuff you did. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Shadow stared at Knuckles and smiled weakly.

"Thanks. I needed that." Shadow said, standing up.

"Anytime." Knuckles replied, smiling. Then he added on with a stern voice.

"And don't break down ever again. We need you to be strong Shadow, not weeping touchy-feeling Shadow." This made Shadow laugh.

"Boy, you got that right!"

* * *

**Also guys, I have a new survey on my profile page. Its about what kind of story I should write next. So please go check it out and vote on it! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Announcements**

**Silver Contest: The contest is almost over. Remember, if you have an idea for a character, actually Sonic character or not, this is your last chance to enter. Details are on Chapter 4**

**New Story: My survey is still up for what kind of Sonic story YOU GUYS want me to write next. The survey is on my profile page. Again, it's for what kind of Sonic story YOU GUYS want me to write next.**

**Darkness Inside: LovesAnimations1998 and I would like to apologize for how long the updates are taking. I'm busy with school, she's busy with school (another reason why school sucks), and so it will take a while. But we'll try our best to update soon.**

**And finally, I'd like to thank everyone you views, reviews, favorites and follows me and my stories. It's been 4 months since I started in FanFiction and I never thought I'd come this far. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  
Now for the Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanations

Amy knew very little about Silver. So she wasn't sure where to start looking for him. She finally settled on the forest, because Silver told her that's where he trained. Amy thought that he might have gone there, because it was a place that Silver could be by himself and not disturbed. Most of the time.

As Amy walked through the forest, with her Piko-Piko hammer in her hand just in case, a boulder came flying out of nowhere towards her. She didn't cry, she didn't scream. She just swung her hammer around and bashed the boulder into the sky. As she looked around, two trees suddenly were uprooted in front of her and whip at her head. Amy ducked and held her hammer above her head to prevent the trees from squishing her. She finally got them off her and spinning around, she saw someone sprinting off into the woods. She knew instantly who it was.

"Silver." Amy whispered to herself and she tore after him. It was a difficult chase. Trees and rocks kept flying towards her and she kept smashing them with her hammer. Amy eventually tripped into a clearing and saw Silver facing her, eyes blazing, hands glowing from using his telekinesis.

"Why can't you just take the hint Amy and LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Silver snarled. Amy was a little shaken by how angry Silver is, but stood her ground. Silver could tell Amy wouldn't leave, so he levitated an enormous tree out of the tree and flung it at her. Amy retaliated with her hammer. They fought for a while, Silver throwing stuff at Amy and Amy fighting back with her hammer. Eventually, Silver got tired and was about to run away when Amy stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Look, I know you're mad," Amy said, struggling to keep her hold on Silver.

"But just hear me out. I can tell your upset about your parents. But what's the other reason?" Silver stopped dead.

"Pardon?"

"What's the other reason?' Amy insisted.

"I can tell there's something else. You can't be this mad just because you found out that your parents aren't who you thought they were. So what is it?" Silver took a deep, long breath...and let everything spill out.

"There's someone in the future that I fight. One day, we were fighting and I was kicking the person's butt with my powers. This person then told me that I wasn't special at all like the other people with powers in the future. That I wasn't born with the powers. I was given them. Of course, I didn't believe the person, but when I asked my master about what this person had said, he wouldn't answer my question. I was really suspicious about this. So when I heard that my parents were Sonic's parents, I knew that this person was right."

Amy stood there in shock, thinking about what he had said. Then she blurted out what had been bugging her ever since she heard Sonic, Shadow and Silver were triplets.

"But Shadow got his powers because of Black Doom and Eggman's grandfather. What's so bad about you finding out you weren't born with your powers". Amy knew she had crossed the line the moment she had finished her sentence. Silver's face twisted with rage and exploded.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" he roared. Trees and rock went flying in all directions as his powers went out of control.

"Shadow knew that he got his powers from test tubes and other DNA! But this news to me is like my whole life was written in a book and then ripped to pieces and put it together as a new book! I'm not special like Sonic or the other people from the future! I'm just a normal hedgehog who was given the weight of the future on my shoulders. And my arch nemesis was right! I can't go back there now because he has a huge weapon against me! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Silver finished, punching the ground and cracking it.

Usually at this point, someone would run. But Amy wasn't a someone. She stayed point and yelled back.

"YOU'RE NOT FROM THE FUTURE, SILVER!" Silver fell silent, giving Amy a strange look.

"Amy, what do you-"Silver started, but Amy cut him off.

"You're from this timeline Silver. You are special, because you're related to two other amazing hedgehogs. You may have been given your powers, but so did Shadow. So you're not a hedgehog from the future that was given your powers. You're a hedgehog of the past who is the future's hero. If anything, you are special. And you always will be."

Silver pondered this for a moment. Then he came over to Amy and hugged her. At first, Amy felt awkward. Then she hugged back. Then Silver let go...and hit her in the face. Amy stumbled backwards and glared at Silver.

"That's...for the first time we met." Silver laughed.

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. School is busy and I sometimes don't feel motivated. Hoping you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Best Of Luck!**

**ThaRebelHunter**


	7. Chapter 7: Back To Normal

**Announcements**

**The Silver contest is officially over. I will look over the entries and make my final decision soon.**

**I have a new story starting soon. Go to my profile to get info and check the Prologue.**

**Finally, my school had a fire so for the rest of the week and the weekend, I will be updating Time Triplets a little faster and the new story will come out very soon. So there's a positive to the fire.**

**Best Of Luck!**

**ThaRebelHunter**

* * *

Chapter 7: Back To Normal

"I don't care what you say Tails. I'm not coming out!" Sonic shouted from his house. Tails had arrived and knocked on the door. Sonic opened it, saw Tails and slammed it in his face. Now Tails was trying to get Sonic to talk to him, but Sonic wouldn't budge.

"Come on Sonic. You've locked yourself in your house for 2 weeks now. I think it's time to talk" Tails insisted. There was a short silence. Then Sonic opened the door.

"You've got 5 minutes." Sonic said simply. Tails walked in, following Sonic.

"Alright" Tails started, facing Sonic, who looked at him coldly.

"I know this whole thing with your parents and your brothers is surprising and yes, Silver's words hurt. But what doesn't make sense is that you hiding for 2 weeks just because of this news, doesn't make sense. So what's up?" Tails asked. Sonic stood silently, staring out the window. Then he said,

"Maybe it's the fact that I didn't want to hear the sympathy." Sonic said shortly. When Tails looked confused, he went on.

"Think about it. I found out that I'm related to Shadow and Silver, two hedgehogs who I've fought many times. I didn't want the 'Silver didn't mean it' or the 'Your parents are happy for you'. I don't like that kind of stuff. And the other thing is that I've fought with them and became good friends with them. Now we know that we're brothers, I was scared things would be weird between us and that we wouldn't get along anymore. So...I pulled a coward move." Sonic finished, looking ashamed.

Tails went over to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. Then said,

"That's my 5 minutes. I'll leave you alone now." He was about to leave when Sonic stopped him.

"Tails...where do we go from here?" Sonic asked .

"Things go back to normal," someone said behind Sonic. Both Tails and Sonic turned to see Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Silver. Knuckles, who had just spoken, continued.

"You guys have come over many things. Your fights against each other, your past failures, heartbreaks and other stuff. You guys need to get over this as well." Knuckles stated. The three hedgehogs stared at each other.

"But, things are going to be really weird from now on." Silver said.

"So what?" Amy said, stepping up.

"You guys were practically brothers before you found out about this. So I don't see how it will be different. If anything, you'll be a stronger team than before. That's something to be glad about." Amy said with a smile.

"Right" Tails jumped in.

"You guys aren't just a team or friends. You're not even just triplets. You guys are Time Triplets." Tails finished. The three hedgehogs stared at Tails. Then faced each other. Sonic then put his hand out.

"Time Triplets?" he said, looking at his brothers. Both pause and then put their hands in too.

"Time Triplets" they said. They broke and hugged. Silver then said.

"That better not be a superhero team name. We save the world enough. We do NOT need a name!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**That was shorter than usual. But this chapter was supposed to be brief. Like I said, this will be updated a lot more. So look forward to that.**


	8. Chapter 8: Eggman's New Plan

**THE WINNER OF THE SILVER CONTEST HAS BEEN CHOSEN!**

**I had a lot of fun seeing your entries and thinking of who should win. I came down with the Top 3. The top 3 in no order was RobinsonSiblings, Dark Crystal Hedgehog and SilversLittleAngel.**

**And the Winner is...**

**At the end of the chapter, HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Eggman's New Plan

Over the next few weeks Sonic, Shadow and Silver had worked together to foil Eggman's new plans to take over the world. There was just one difference about the fights this time. The three hedgehogs were working together more than ever. And Eggman noticed it. Right now the brothers were in the middle of another battle in Eggman's base. Eggman was using an upgraded version of the EggCamo.

This time, Silver was dealing with Eggman's robot, while Sonic and Shadow fended off the other robots. The robots tongue shot out and hit Silver. A second later, a Chaos Spear flew into the tongue and sliced it off...again. A minute later, all three hedgehogs were on the EggCamo, robots part lying all over the floor.

"When did you three start working so well together?" Eggman said frustrated. Sonic got up on Eggman's pod and smirked at Eggman.

"When we found out what a complete ass you really are." Sonic stated, before he and the other two smashed Eggman's robot to smithereens. Eggman got thrown out in the explosion. Eggman ran into his control room with three hedgehogs hot on his heels. They ran in to find Eggman back against a control panel.

"Complete ass I am? What do you mean...?" Eggman stopped himself as he put two and two together.

"You know about your parents, don't you?" Eggman said, staring at Shadow and Silver. They both glared back and Eggman knew right away that they did know.

"Hmm...so what are you gonna do about it?" Eggman said. Sonic looked at his two brothers, back at Eggman and said,

"Nothing...except beat you till you look like your robot outside." Sonic said. They advanced on him. Just as they were about to pounce, Eggman pressed a button behind his back. A glass tube fell on top of the brothers. Sonic immediately tried to use a spin dash, but the glass didn't break. Shadow tried a Chaos Spear and Silver tried his telekinesis. Neither of them succeeded as well. This caused Eggman to laugh with glee.

"Now you pests will see what my true plan is." Eggman said. He whipped around, his fingers flying across the panel. The three hedgehogs stared in wonder, wanting to know what was up. Eggman answer their confused faces.

"You three have been on my nerves for so long. But I've come up with a plan that will rid of you three. I was only gonna use this if you found out about that night. Now I will put it in to action. I will send messages to the Past and Future. They will be addressed to Black Doom and...whoever Silver fights." Eggman looked at Silver. So did Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey, you never told us who you fight in the future. I mean, Solaris was destroyed so who is it?" Sonic questioned. **(I know, Sonic and the others shouldn't remember Solaris because they stopped that timeline from happening. But in my story, they remember all the events)**

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about it." Silver said. Eggman continued.

"Well, the messages will say that you two need to be destroyed so they don't have trouble with you pests. And I will deal with Sonic. So you will never exist. Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman finished, laughing like a maniac. Sonic, Shadow and Silver looked at each other in horror. This was a huge plan. Them never existing? That would be the worst nightmare. As they thought this, Eggman finished laughing and said,

"And now...the plan begins!" he said and smashed his finger onto a giant blue button. The panel cracked to life, whining and beeping. Desperately, Sonic started homing attack the glass. Shadow continued using his Chaos Spear and Silver aided with the telekinesis. But they were too late. Just as they broke out of the tube, the machine shot a beam into the air. The brothers knew that the message had been sent. Sonic growled and started towards Eggman, when Shadow grabbed him.

"Sonic! There's nothing we can do! We need to talk to Tails. He'll help us figure this out! Let's go!" Shadow yelled, pulling on Sonic. Eggman had already activated the Self Destruct on the base. Silver was flying away, smashing away the wall as he went. Sonic took one last look at Eggman.

"You will pay for this Egghead. I swear you will!" Sonic growled at Eggman, before following Shadow to find Tails.

This simple fight had turned into an adventure through time.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**And no, I didn't forget about the contest.**

**THE WINNER OF THE SILVER'S ENEMY CONTEST IS...**

**DARK CRYSTAL HEDGEHOG WITH HIS ENTRY OF SHROUD THE PORCUPINE, HIS OWN OP.**

**Congratulations to Dark Crystal Hedgehog. I will Favorite you and read one of your stories. Also, I will have to dime down your characters powers a bit. He was a bit over powered, but I still thought he was awesome.**

**For a picture of his OP, check out his profile picture.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ENTERED! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Messages and Timelines

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**My deepest apologizes for the long update. I've been going through a lot lately, so I took a break from writing. Now I'm back and hopefully I will update sooner. Enjoy!**

**ThaRebelHunter**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Messages and Timelines

Tails was shocked to see Sonic, Shadow and Silver burst into the house with panicked looked on their faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Tails said, surprised.

"Tails!" Sonic said, walking straight up to Tails and dragging him into the kitchen. After Sonic explained the situation to Tails, the young fox was wide eyed. Then the next moment, Tails was rushing for his computer. When he came back, Tails snapped his computer open and started typing furiously.

"Tails? What are you doing?!" Silver said, walking behind him. Tails was on some sort of program.

"Well, you say that the message was sent to the Past and Future. I think I can find it to see what Eggman said." Tails said. After a few minutes, Tails was all set.

"Here's Shadow video". Tails said, clicking Play

* * *

_Eggman's Video_

"_Dear Black Doom. I know you think it's wise to combine your DNA with Shadow the Hedgehog, but you need to know this. You may think Shadow will keep his promise to help you, but he will turn on you and destroy you. I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I tried to help you in the future, because I become your fateful servant. But Shadow was too strong and defeated us both. Master, you must destroy Shadow before he destroys you. If you do, then you'll destroy the world. Do it for your future._

_Video Ends_

* * *

"That sneaky bastard!" Shadow yelled, eyes blazing.

"Of course he messages Black Doom. He was the one who thought I would help him, but I betrayed him. So why wouldn't Eggman tip him off. DAMMIT!" Shadow finishes, smashing his fist into the table. Tails ignored him.

"And this is Silver's video...by the way Silver, who do you fight?" Tails asked.

"Seriously, not a good time." Silver said firmly.

"Come on Silver, we just want t-"Sonic started.

"Not now!" Silver said a little agitated. Tails played the video.

* * *

_Eggman's Video_

"_Hello, future being. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I don't know who you are because I am from the past. But I do know this. You've fought Silver the hedgehog many times. Well I know how to destroy him. I've sent the time and co-ordinates of where he landed. This is your chance to defeat a threat to you before it becomes one. But this is your only chance. Take it or don't. Your choice._

_Video Ends_

* * *

"Oh boy!" Silver exclaimed. Everyone stared at him as Silver started pacing.

"My enemy is one of those people who hears something and believes it immediately. So when he hears that message, he'll go speeding off to find me. I have to stop him!"

"But how?" Sonic said, confused.

"It's not like we can go back in time...wait" Sonic stops and looks at Shadow. Shadow is just standing there, a smirk on his face.

"You didn't..." Tails said, looking at Shadow in shock. Shadow just smiles even wider and pulls out the green and red Chaos Emeralds.

"You just don't go anywhere without one, do you?" Silver said, smiling at Shadow. The black hedgehog simply nods his head. He hands on to Sonic.

"You know what to do." Shadow said. Before they started, Tails grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Sonic...guys...be careful." Tails said. The brothers simply nodded.

"Ready?" Shadow said.

"Ready"

Both the hedgehogs raised their hands up with the Chaos Emeralds and yelled,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A portal opened up next to the hedgehogs. They looked at each other.

"Alright" Sonic said, seriously **(I know, Sonic serious?)**.

"Shadow you'll go to The Past, Silver you go to The Future and I'll go back to that night that Eggman attacked. Let's make sure that we live. Got it?!" Sonic said, staring at his brothers.

"Got it!" Shadow and Silver said. They all bumped fists, and jumped into the portal.

The fate of their own lives and the fate of the world lay in their hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow Part 1 Saving Himself

**Okay, I'm going to explain something, so I don't get a bunch of reviews asking what's going on.**

**I'm going to be doing three parts for this story. I'll be doing Shadow's view first, then Silver's and finally Sonic's. That way, the story doesn't get extremely complicated. Hope this will answer some of your questions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shadow Part 1 - Saving Himelf

Shadow was zooming through the Time Portal with Sonic and Silver flying right next to him. Shadow turned to them and said,

"This is my stop!" he shouted. Both of them nodded.

"WE WILL see you later!" Sonic shouted back, and with that Shadow flew away. He thought back to what Sonic had said.

I have to make it. I WILL see them later, he thought.

Shadow came out of the portal feet first, landing smoothly on an iron floor. The red Chaos Emerald bounced out next to him. He got up, picked up the Emerald and took in his surroundings. He appeared to be on some sort of ship. He looked out the window and saw endless space. That's when it hit him. He was on the ARK. This would be the place where he landed. He must have been sent here when he was young. And that means...

Shadow took off, running through the ship, searching. He finally came across the room he was looking for. Dr. Gerald Robotnik's lab. And there, lying in a canister was his younger self. But he was not alone.

Black Doom and the Doctor were there as well. Robotnik was typing away at his computer. Shadow snuck through the door, and his behind one of the giant glass tubes.

"Remarkable. It seems this hedgehog wasn't from this time." The Doctor said, continuing to type on his computer. Black Doom, on the other hand, was leaning over the canister, studying the young Shadow.

"How did he appear anyway?" Black Doom asked. The Doctor continued to type as he answered.

"I'm not sure. I was just walking through the hallways, there was a big flash of light and there he was lying there. It was about 2 days before you showed up/"

"And are you sure he should become the Ultimate Life Form Doctor?" Black Doom questioned.

"It's just a small black hedgehog. Wouldn't it be better to create something out of nothing, then to use an actual animal?" Dr. Robotnik looked up from his computer.

"The fact that he is alive makes all the difference. If I were to make something from scratch, a lot could go wrong. But with something that's alive, I can expand its powers. After scanning, I've found out that it has a strange connection with the Chaos Emeralds. With your help, we can make him into an unstoppable being." The Doctor said enthusiastically. Black Doom looked impressed.

"Good thinking Doctor. I'm sure this will be a huge success. And you remember our promise?" Black Doom said sharply.

"Of course, Black Doom. When you return 50 years later, you will receive the Chaos Emeralds." The Doctor said, while finishing up on his computer. This didn't surprise Shadow one bit. He knew about the deal the Doctor had made with Black Doom. But a second later, Shadow's heart sank.

Something had popped up on the computer...and it was addressed to Black Doom. The Doctor looked at the pop up, puzzled.

"Black Doom, there's something here addressed to you." The Doctor said, looking at Black Doom.

"Were you expecting any messages?"

"No. I wasn't expecting anything. Nobody would have a reason to send me a message." Black Doom said suspiciously.

"Can I look at this by myself Dr. Robotnik?" Black Doom asked.

"Of course. I'm done for now. Making this hedgehog into the Ultimate Life Form will take some time so I'm going to go plan some more." The Doctor left the room, going through a list on a clipboard. After he left, Black Doom turned around.

And clicked on the message.

At once, Eggman's face popped up on the screen and started to play the recording he had sent. Shadow's dread grew and grew as the message played out and Black Doom's face grew darker and darker. When the message finished, Black Doom slowly turned to the young Shadow in the canister.

"No. There's no way he would betray me. I would make sure of that...but if what that man says is true..." Black Doom said, looking at the black hedgehog lying in the canister.

"I can't take the risk. I have no other choice."

Black Doom started to form a big ball of dark energy. Suddenly, he was hit by a glowing spear. Shadow had jumped out of his hiding spot, threw a Chaos Spear at Black Doom, and landed between the alien and his younger self.

"What!? How?!" Black Doom stuttered, glaring at Shadow.

"Sorry bud, but I can't let you do that." Shadow said. He whipped around, smashed the canister and grabbed his younger self. Black Doom towered over both of them, the energy ball in his hand. But before he could release it, Shadow held the Emerald in the air and yelled,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was a bright flash of light. Black Doom shielded his eyes, and when the light dimmed, both Shadows were gone.

Black Doom smashed the energy ball done and roared with rage.

Black Doom will find both hedgehogs, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**Now the hunt begins. Hope my explanation clears things up for some of you guys. And I've almost reached 5000 views on this story. I'm so close, and it's all thanks to you guys!**

**ThaRebelHunter**


End file.
